I Don't Care
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Songfic Kurama/Kagome Yukina/Kuwabara I dont care by milk inc im now taking songfic requests


Shadow Kurayami: Okay here is another songfic

Kagome/Kurama

Yukina/Kuwabara

I own nothing

Anti Kag/Inuyasha & Yukina/Touya

i love touya but not today

* * *

Phone convosation (_**Yukina **__Kagome)_

_**Hello?**_

_Hey Yuki. Whats up?_

_**Oh I'm fine. I has some problems with some guys yesterday, if you know what I'm talking about.**_

_Oh thoes stupid mother fuckers! Always the same lines and playing games. I'm sick of it._

_**Yea you know, "Wanna have a drink?" Why dont they tell us that they wanna fuck us?**_

_Woo!_

_**So we're gonna tell these guys that we're sick of it.**_

_Tell em' girl._

* * *

Kagome and her best friend Yukina walked into a night club called "The Midnight Star". A few guy started to hit on them, it didn't start to piss them off till their ex's Inuyasha and Touya started to hit on them.

_~I've Got Something On My Mind, See__  
Everytime I Look Around Me  
Seems Like Every Scrub I See  
Is Trying To Get It On With Me~_  
Inuyasha and Touya were drooling over the outfits that the girls were wearing. Kagome was in a sliver leather tank top that showed off some cleavlege with fishnet over her chest, a pair of tight black skinny jeans and she had on a black leather choker. Yukina had on a sleve-less light blue collared vest with a black belt, and a pair of tight black skinny jeans.  
Inuyasha tried to put his arm around Kagome's sholder with his beer in hand. Kagome walked foward when he tried to lean on her, making him fall and spill his beer on Naraku a biker gang member. Kagome and Yukina started to giggle while Yusuke(he's the bartender) shook his head giving Hiei another beer, when Naraku threw Inuyasha over the bar table.

_~They Think It Impresses Me  
The Way They Act So Foolishly  
Do They Really Think  
They've Got It Made?  
I Can See Right Through  
Their Masquerade~_  
"Your just playing hard-to-get." Touya called helping Inuyasha up. Inuyasha nodded agreeing. The girls just ignored them.

_~When We Say Nothing  
They Call Us Hard To Get  
When We Say No  
They Call Us Names Instead  
They Haven't Got A Clue  
Let Us Spell It Out For You:~_

Kagome and Yukina started to dance in the middle of the floor singing along with the song. The song that they dedicated to Inuyasha and Touya.

_~I Don't Care  
I Never Liked You Anyway  
I Don't Care  
Don't You Hear Me When I Say  
I Don't Care  
Cause You're a Total Waste Of Time  
And You'll Never Ever Ever Be Mine~_  
The girls went into the bathroom. "They are really starting to stress me Kag." Yukina said walking into the bathroom. "Yea same here Yuki, they aren't gonna impress me." Kagome replied. They saw a girl hiding out in the bathroom. They offered her some advice because they went through that with Inuyasha and Touya. The girl left the bathroom happy and cofedent because of them.

_~Gotta Get This Of My Ches, See  
These Guys Really Start To Stress Me  
They should Know It Doesn't Impress Me  
They've Got 50cent On Mp3~_

"Come on Kagome lets go dance." Inuyasha said to Kagome when the girls came out of the bathroom. "Yea, lets go Yukina." Touya said. Kagome and Yukina looked at eachother then they looked at the guys. "No." they said. "Bitch."Inyasha growled at Kagome. "Wench."Touya growled at Yukina.

_~When We Say Nothing  
They Call Us Hard To Get  
When We Say No  
They Call Us Names Instead  
They Haven't Got A Clue  
Let Us Spell It Out For You:~_

The girls saw to men enter the club. The taller one had his orangish hair put into a Elvis hair style. He had on a white T-shirt and a dark blue jacket, he had a black belt holding up his faded blue jeans. The other man had long crimson hair with sliver highlights pulled into a low pony tail at the base of his neck. He was wearing a white button up shirt which was open he had a black shirt on under it and he had a white belt holding up his black jeans.

The girls turned to Inuyasha and Touya when the new men who entered the club went up to the girls. "Kurama this is my ex Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my fiance Kurama" Kagome said kissing Kurama on the cheek. "Kuzuma you already know Touya. Touya, Kazuma is my boyfriend" Yukina said hugging Kuwabara. "Fiance?!/Boyfriend?!" Inuyasha and Touya yelled. "But we thought you loved us...." they whisperd(Inuyasha ans Touya). The girls glared at them and said:

"~I Don't Care  
I Never Liked You Anyway  
I Don't Care  
Don't You Hear Me When I Say  
I Don't Care  
Cause You're a Total Waste Of Time  
And You'll Never Ever Ever Be Mine~"

Kagome, Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara walked away from the devistated guys and went over to their friends; Yusuke, Hiei, Jin, Chu, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: Okay! Finished!! Im taking songfic requests now send it in a review with the name of the song and the artist.


End file.
